An answer in Red
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Episode Tag: 6x01: Jane wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He had to think if he wanted to get her back. Only he could help her. She needed his help even more than ever. Lisbon's life depended on him. Jisbon.


**A/N**: **hi guys. After watching the new Mentalist episode, I wanted to write something. So there it is. I know a lot had write about it and I hope you will like mine. **

* * *

**An Answer in Red**

* * *

With the phone glued to his ear Jane heard the voice but it was not that of Lisbon. Jane knew it was coming from her phone.

- "I'm sorry but Teresa can not come to the phone right now," said the monstrous voice of Red John. "Can I take a message?"

Jane felt his breath catch, his heart speed up and the sweat rolled along his forehead. It could not be true. He could not have Lisbon.

- "No…? Well…I'll tell her you called." The monster said hanging up.

- "Wait." Jane cried but it was to no avail. Red John had disconnected the call. He was speaking to the thin air.

Being short of breath and with his heart beating so fast, he was afraid that it would eventually stop. Jane dropped his arms to his side. He clutched the phone so hard that he would break it. He did not care what happened to the device. All that mattered was that Lisbon was in trouble. She needed him and he had to find her before it was too late.

He still remembered the last words he had said to her. The tone he had used. He had been disgusting with her when all she wanted was to help. Why did he react that way? Why had he yelled at her?

He had been angry at the time. He thought he had the right to do it. He realized now he did not. She had done her work and placed the team first. They needed to be alerted. It was the best thing to do. He realized it now.

- "Van Pelt" He cried.

He needed to tell their colleagues all. They would eventually help.

- "What's going on Jane?" The redhead asked while looking up from her computer.

- "Track down Lisbon's phone" he said without further explanation.

- "Why Jane…? You know she will calm down. Just give her a little time." The redhead said.

- "You do not understand. I did not speak with her. She does not have time" Jane got angry without an explanation. "Do it right away and do not ask questions."

- "Hey…!" Rigsby intervened then approached Jane. "Don't talk to her like that."

Jane relented seeing the worried look of Van Pelt and wrath he got from Rigsby. He could not blame them, for neither of them understood what was going on. He would have to explain himself if he wanted the cooperation.

- "What do you mean Jane that you did not speak with her? I routed the call myself. If it was not her then who did you speak to?" Van Pelt asked.

Jane took a deep breath before starting.

- "It was Red John. He has Lisbon" he whispered.

- "Wha…What are you talking about?" Rigsby asked clearly not hearing him correctly.

- "I tried calling her all day but she would not answer me. She was mad at me. Then Van Pelt routed the call and it was not Lisbon." Jane said in a very quiet voice.

- "She was angry" said Cho.

- "That's not the most important. Her phone had been routed by Van Pelt onto mine. I answered that is when I heard his voice. It was Red John." Jane said.

- "How did you know Lisbon was captured?" Rigsby inquired. "She may have just lost her phone."

A look from Cho along with another from Jane made Rigsby understand that it could not be any other reasonable explanation. Her phone was like an extension of her hand. It was her weapon and Jane wondered why she had not defended herself.

- "I got the trace" Van Pelt said interrupting. "She went to 5570 West Huron."

- "What is located there?" Rigsby asked.

- "It's an abandoned house" said the redhead. "Partridge tracker is showing he is there."

- "He is on the list" Cho said. "Let's go."

The three officers and the consultant exited quickly out of the building. Cho took the wheel with Jane beside him. The Mentalist felt guilty. It was his fault that Lisbon was in this situation today. If they had not fought she would be at home or in the office filling out reports. If she had said nothing to Van Pelt then they would have not fight. If he had not said anything then she would not have to say anything to anyone. He was the one ultimately responsible.

Jane turned his head to look at Van Pelt. He saw the young woman sitting in the back seat with her computer on her knees. She was looking intensely at the screen.

- "Partridge tracker is still showing him there" she replied. "Lisbon's phone is still showing that location."

Jane turned back around to look at the road then he let his thoughts wander. If he would find Lisbon alive then he would apologize. No, not if…When. When he would find Lisbon _alive_ he would apologize. He would do anything she asked him if he had the chance to apologize. She was his best friend. She was all that he had to cling to life. Nothing else matters not even Red John if he was without her. He would not survive.

Finally the car arrived at the house. He jumped out of the car even before Cho had stopped it. He ran to the house then stopped short when he saw a stretcher come out with a body bag. He felt his eyes burning his breathing stopped. He was too late, _too late _echoed in his head. Lisbon was _dead_ because of him. Red John had killed Lisbon. He felt even more guilt by placing a target on her back by revealing what he knew. Red John had killed someone he loved, _again_ due to his own hubris.

He saw his team pass by him then go to the ambulance. He did not follow them. His legs carried him into the house. He walked down the hall where he found other police officers. He did not pay any attention to them then entered the room. He froze when he saw the blood on the floor. All that blood. There was too much for her to have survived. Next to it laid Lisbon's phone.

- "Jane?" He heard a voice behind him.

He turned to see Cho entered the room.

- "Partridge is dead. That is his blood on the floor." Cho said.

Jane breathed in relief and walked over to his colleague.

- "Where is Lisbon?" He asked dreading the answer.

- "Not here" said Cho. "He must have taken her. However, if this was Red John where is his MO?"

- "MO…?" Jane asked not thinking.

- "The smiley face…It is not here." Cho said.

- "Wha…" Jane said bemused then he thought. "You are right Cho…It is missing."

Jane knew he should not be angry…Cho was not to blame. He needed to blame someone and that person was not here.

Jane then left the house and walked away down the street. He did not respond to the cries of Van Pelt, who asked him to wait neither those of Rigsby nor anyone. Nothing mattered to him. No one could help him Jane thought.

Jane listen to his quiet voice say "_Yes, there is_."

Jane knew it was right. There was one person still could matter. She was not here. It would be only Lisbon that could help him. He did not know where she was or if she was still alive.

He walked aimlessly. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He had to think if he wanted to get her back. Only he could help her. She needed his help even more than ever. He looked deep in his memory to search what could help him. He recalled nothing. He did not know where to find her. He did not even know where to start looking. He was useless and Lisbon's life depended on him.

Without realizing it he had walked to Lisbon's apartment. He had to have walked longer than he thought. He felt guilt make its way into his heart. If he had not entered her life then she would be home right now in bed sleeping peacefully.

He walked to the door then picked the lock. Opening the door he immediately was engulfed by her smell. It invaded his nostrils then tears blurred his vision. He refused to acknowledge them. He climbed the stairs and walked into Lisbon's bedroom without knowing why then he froze.

On the door in front of him was a note or a _message_. He found himself projected ten years ago to the night he found his wife and daughter. He put his hand on the door handle. He hesitated then opened the door.

There on the bed was Lisbon. He dared not move. He did not want to see her dead. He did not want his last vision of his friend be a bloody body. Despite his wish his legs propelled him forward to the bed.

- "Lisbon…" he whispered as he dropped to his knees to kneel beside the bed.

He held a cry seeing her face. She was covered in blood. It was a smiley face that hid her beautiful face. With a trembling hand, he pulled a lock of hair from her face. She was still warm. He was too late by a few minutes. Only a few _minutes_ he thought as tears ran down his cheeks to fall on Lisbon's face. Jane jumped when she let out a groan.

- "Lisbon…?" He called being very surprised.

He leaned over then placed his ear to her mouth. He felt her breath on his cheek then with his fingers he felt her heart beat. It was strong and vibrant. Jane rejoiced she was still breathing and alive. It was not his imagination.

- "Lisbon…" he called again.

He felt relief when she opened her eyes to stare at him.

- "Jane…?" she whispered.

- "Yes Lisbon It's me" he smiled then helped her to sit up.

He placed her against her headboard then pulled out his phone and called Cho. He told Cho that he found Lisbon alive at her house. He turned his attention to Lisbon who seemed not to understand what was happening. She looked around confused on how she was back home.

- "Partridge…" she said suddenly. "He's dead."

- "I know Lisbon" Jane confirmed.

- "How…?" She asked.

- "We found his body" Jane solemnly said.

- "Red John…?" Lisbon asked.

- "Gone… he had left your phone next to the body" he informed.

- "How did you know where to find me?" She asked surprised that Jane was in her bedroom.

- "I did not know…" he admitted. "…I thought you were dead. So I left the crime scene then found myself at your door."

- "…So you came in here?" she asked.

- "I ... I needed a place where I felt good and this place reminded me of you. I needed to be closer to you." Jane admitted.

Lisbon had no time to respond. Noises downstairs informed them that the team had just arrived. Cho entered the room first. Jane got up to move away when she grabbed his hand. She had a pleading look. He could not deny her that. He squeezed her hand assuring her he would stay. She smiled at him then tried to answer Cho's questions.

**- oooo -**

An hour later with the team was gone. The paramedics left after ensuring that Lisbon was fine. They had cleaned her face then placed them in evidence bags. Those were given to Cho. The bags contained tissue of the blood which Jane had no doubt it was Partridge's. CSU tech team would come later to study the apartment. Jane doubted they would find anything. Red John was that good.

They were now alone in Lisbon's bedroom. She decided she was dirty so she left to take a shower. She was in there for a while and Jane began to worry. He would have wanted to go into the bathroom to see if all was well. He dared not. He wanted to respect her privacy. She call him if she needed his help.

She came out a few minutes late, wet hair and red rimmed eyes. She had cried. It hurt him to see her like that. Lisbon never cried as long as he knew her. He hesitated with fear. He dared not to approach her. He did not have make that decision because she took it out of his hands. She wrapped her arms around his waist then rested her head against his chest. He answered her embrace by pressing her hard against him. He felt her tremble then began to cry.

He stood there holding her as she cried. He would let her cry as much as she wanted or needed. She squeezed even more against him. His shirt was getting soggy from her tears. With her head still down she slowly pulled away after a few minutes. She did not like being weak especially in front of Jane. She was the strength of their duo. Now she found herself to be the weakest.

Jane placed his finger under her chin. He tugged gently forcing her to raise her head. She met his gaze. He saw guilt in her eyes. He did not understand there was nothing for her to feel guilty. If anything he alone was the guilty one. Since, it was his decision to place the target on her.

- "Get your bag…It is not safe here…Red John has been here" he said.

- "Where we going…?" She asked.

She moved away from Jane to get her bag. She began to fill it with clothes without even bothering to look at what she was taking.

- "We will get a motel tonight" he explained while helping her.

He took her shower gel, shampoo and a few towels then stuffed them in the bag. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and she shared his feelings. Her apartment had always been her sanctuary, a place where she could relax and forget the horrors of this world. Now it has been violated. She did not know why Red John did not kill her and why he had left her here for Jane to find. Lisbon was clueless on these new behaviors.

Jane picked up the bag and placed it in his hand. He turned to her when he realized she was watching him. He raised an eyebrow, looking at her and she smiled gently. She approached him, stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his cheek. This simple touch sent shivered in all her body and she pulled away slowly.

- "Come on Lisbon we need to go" he said to hide his embarrassment.

He helped Lisbon put on her jacket. They did not know yet where they would spend the night but it did not matter as long as it was not here. They could not go to his motel room. It was too risky. He would have to find another motel. Perhaps one found outside the city or maybe a cabin in the woods? It could be away from everything and especially away from Red John. No matter where they go it did not matter as long as they did it together.

They called a cab that drove them to the CBI where they took Jane's car. They drove away not knowing where to go. Lisbon was lost in thought. She stared into space. She kept thinking about their argument a few hours earlier. She had never imagined at that time that she might die and never see him again.

His words were hard and angry. She had hated him at that time. She had thought she had been right. Now she realized that was not important anymore. What mattered most was that she was alive and she was with Jane. Their argument was forgotten at least for the moment.

They drove an hour before Jane finally stopped the car. Lisbon looked out to see that they were in front of a motel. She remembered coming here already in the past for the purposes of an investigation. Jane left the car then walked around and opened the door. She grabbed the hand he offered her, grabbed her bag and they walked towards the building.

Jane rented a single room and it did not surprise the agent. He wanted to keep an eye on her and she wanted to do the same. The idea of leaving his side was now unbearable. She was still holding his hand and refused to let go.

They then went into the room and Lisbon headed straight for the bathroom. She changed quickly then left the room and walked over to the bed where Jane was waiting. He helped her to get under the blanket, covered her then leaned over to kiss her forehead.

- "Sleep Lisbon…" he whispered against her skin before getting up.

- "Stay with me" she whispered stopping him from getting up by grabbing his hand.

- "I'm not leaving Lisbon. I'm not sleepy. I'll just settle down on the couch. I would not want to be the reason you are lacking sleep" he explained.

- "There is room in the bed even if you don't sleep" she said by lifting the cover.

He hesitated but seeing the pleading eyes of the woman, he capitulated. He lay in bed then Lisbon came against him. She laid her head against his chest, encircled his waist with her arms and breathed in contentment.

Jane pressed her against him, burying his face in her hair. He kissed her hair, tightening his grip on her body. He felt her relax against him and he thought for a moment she was asleep. And when he closed his eyes to do so, he heard her little voice in the silence of the night.

- "I'm sorry for today…" she whispered against his skin.

- "It is I who should be sorry for upsetting you" he said. "I should not have yelled at you when the only thing you wanted was to help me."

- "I wanted to help you find him. I thought I would prevent you from making a mistake instead I made one instead" she explained.

Jane turned to look at her.

- "How so…? Jane asked wondering what mistake did Lisbon do?

- "I did not heed your warning…How Red John would use the trackers against us…" Lisbon confessed.

- "What do you mean Lisbon?" Jane asked.

She took a deep breath the let it out slowly.

- "I should have never responded to that call without backup…I should have never had ignored your calls either." Lisbon said "He was waiting for me as I was distracted finding Partridge's body he got the drop on me."

Jane always wondered how Red John was able to entice Lisbon to enter his trap. He was surprised she entered without any backup. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

- "We'll get him Lisbon" he said.

- "You told me one day that you'll always be there to save me. Today you did just that" she said. "…So I believe you when you say that we will find him together."

Lisbon looked up to meet his gaze. He looked back then placed a hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. Lisbon closed her eyes to savor the sweetness of his gesture. Jane had never been so kind to her. Of course he would sometimes take her hand or hug her. This time it was different. There was a warmth to his gesture. There were feeling they were both afraid to admit. They would not do it tonight. There are some things that are better keep silent.

- "Why didn't he kill me?" Lisbon asked.

- "He wanted to send me a message is the reason he took you" he said. "He wanted me to understand he had the power of life or death over you. Why he spared you I'm not sure."

- "Why did he leave me at my apartment?" Lisbon asked.

-" I think… I think he wanted me to relive the day I found my family." Jane answered.

Lisbon was silent for a moment. She did not know what to think. She knew that Red John wanted to torture Jane. She hated Red John for that reason alone. She could not do anything except being there for him. He needed her as much as she needed him.

On a sudden impulse, Lisbon leaned toward Jane then stopped a few millimeters from his face. She did not want to do something he would not want even if she really wanted or needed it. Jane smiled then stroke her cheek responding to her overture.

Their lips touched softly. The kiss did not last long just a few seconds. They then parted and smiled. Satisfied Lisbon rested her head against Jane's chest. He wrapped her in his arms again. He kissed her forehead then tired he closed his eyes.

They did not fall asleep right away. They savored what it means to be alive together in each others arms. They were so afraid that sleep was not what matters the most. What mattered was being together. So they took advantage of this moment of tranquility. They would have enough to do tomorrow. They would not have time to really enjoy the presence of the other.

Red John would not take her ever again. Jane would make sure of it. He would never let her out of his sight. He would not take the risk of losing her ever again. And when all of this was finished, he would take Lisbon away from Sacramento. They would finally say those words too dangerous at the moment.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N2**: **that was it. Let me know what your thought are about it. I can't wait next week to know what will happen to Lisbon and how Jane will find her.**

**Until next time.**

_Sweety_


End file.
